Clarity
by Juni H-G
Summary: "...Si nuestro amor es tragedia, ¿por qué eres tú mi cura? Si nuestro amor es locura, ¿por qué eres tú mi claridad?..."


**Hola! Yo de nuevo, antiguamente llamada FernyGoenji hoy Jun Rush junte mis dos amores n.n Hoy vengo con un one-shot, el primero de espero muchos. Es entre mi Oc y Goenji :3**

**Espero que sea de su agrado n.n**

**Shizen: Mio no ¬¬**

**Pues no es para ti ¬¬ ademas no busco tu aprobación sino la de los lectores ¬¬ Te deberías sentir alagada eres a la primera que le hago on-shot. Di el declamer.**

**Shizen: ¬¬ ok.**

**Declamer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es de Level-5**

* * *

**Clarity**

**-**Su hija…... Entro en coma.

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza una y otra vez, palabras tan simples que no olvidaría nunca y las cuales hicieron que su corazón se partiera en dos.

-Mi hija….-Esa voz hizo el rete final, que al chico sintiera un nudo en la garganta.

-¡Doctor eso no puede ser cierto!-Dijo el hermano mayor de la chica-¡Todo esto es mi culpa!-Se dejo caer al piso.

-Yusei hijo, no, no es tu culpa-Lo consoló su madre arrodillándose junto a el.

-Hice todo lo posible, lo siento-Fue lo ultimo que dijo el cirujano, dejando a aquella familia, mientras que su hijo lo seguía.

-Padre….

-Que pasa Shuuya-se voltio a mirarlo.

-….Tu crees… que…

-Despertara-A completó la oración de su hijo-…. Hijo tu bien sabes que los pacientes en estado vegetativo pueden durar décadas en ese estado.

-Pero…. También los pacientes de menor edad, pueden despertar más fácilmente.

-Lose, pero cuando despierte… Tal vez pierda la memoria, o…... Pero-Dijo mientras que se alejaba de su hijo.

_O peor _¿Qué podría ser por? Tan solo pensarlo al chico se le erizaba la piel, lo único que quería era ver a su amiga sonreír, hablar, pero en solo pensar eso le aterraba.

-¡Goenji!-Lo llevo un chico de cabellera castaña y ojos del mismo color. El chico llevaba una bandana naranja en la frente.

-Endo…

-Sabes como esta mi prima-Dijo el chico sin aliento de tanto corres.

-Pues…. Esta en coma….

-¿¡En coma!?-Dijo Endo con la voz entrecortada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya había pasado un mes desde el accidente y como cualquier madre, se encontraba junto a su hija cuidándola y esperando un poco de esperanza que cada día se iba muriendo.

-Murakami-san-Saludo el chico peli crema entrando a la habitación.

-Shuuya-Lo saludo sin dejar de acariciar el largo y castaño cabello de su hija-…. Se ve tan linda…. Como un ángel.

-…. Siempre lo ha sido-Dijo sin pensar el chico.

-Lo se…. Debo de trabajar-Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la salida, pero antes se paro en el marco de la puerta-En estos momentos es cuando uno se da cuenta de lo que significan las personas para nosotros-Camino alejándose del cuarto.

Goenji sabia que la señora Murakami tenia razón, si hubiera sabido lo que pasaría con su amiga, desde hace mucho le hubiera dicho que la amaba. Pero había algo que se lo impedía, era ese maldito orgullo. Era la primera vez que les daba la razón a todos, y se sentía culpable de eso y más al ver a su amiga en una camilla perdida en un sueño infinito e interminable. Cada vez que la veía sentía tantas ganas de regresar el tiempo para volverla ver sonreír, esa sonrisa tierna y dulce que solo ella sabia hacer y formar en su rostro; y esa mirada al igual de dulce, con esos ojos verde azules en los cuales te podrías perder, que ahora estaban cubiertos por sus delicados parpados.

-Murakami-san tiene razón, Shizen parece un ángel, nada parecido cuando estaba despierta-Comento Kidou entrando a la habitación.

-Lo se…

-Todos le preguntan a Endo, como se siente, pero…... Nadie te dice nada…. ¿Tu como estas?

-Yo…. No importa mucho….

-Goenji…

-Es mi mejor amiga, como quieres que me sienta-Se le cerro la voz-… Lo amo Kidou… Siempre la he amado, me hace falta su compañía y su apoyo…

**_Flashback_**

Una pequeña niña de tres años caminaba dando pequeños saltitos, iba por el parque tarareando una canción. Al llegar a su destino, un pozo muy antiguo hecho por piedritas de rio. La pequeña se paro de puntitas ya que no alcanzaba el borde, saco una hoja perfectamente doblada y trato de subir al borde para poder colocarla e algún espacio esa pequeña cartita. Pero como el borde estaba mojado la pequeña resbalo, cerro los ojos y trato de aguantar el aliento, pero para suerte de ella un chico de su misma edad la tomo de la mano para que no callera y así la saco.

-¿te encuentras bien?-Le pregunto aquel chico con un balón bajo su brazo.

-Si. Gracias por salvarme.

-Eres algo torpe-

-¡No lo soy!-Dijo la pequeña con un puchero.

-Si lo eres.

-¡No lo soy!….. ¿Juegas futbol?

-¿Eh?... Si…

-¡Que bueno yo igual!-Dijo alegre-Me presento… Soy Shizen, Shizen Murakami-Dijo saludando de forma militar.

-Yo me llamo Shuuya Goenji, un gusto.

-Shuu-chan ¿Puedo llamarte así?-

-C-claro.

-Oki ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?-Sonrió dulcemente.

**_Fin del Flashback._**

-¿Te decía Shuu-chan?-Pregunto intrigado Kidou.

-Si.

-¿Y desde cuando te empezó a llamar por tu apellido?

-Cuando le dije que quería ser delantero.

-Ok.

-¡Que tiene a ti te dice Yuuto!

-Eso es porque ella me perdió el respeto y me considero su rival numero uno, desde que entreno con ella.

-Cierto. Los dos somos sus rivales.

-No, tu eres su "amirival" y yo solo su rival.

-Lo se-Ambos se les escapo una pequeña risa.

* * *

**En uno de los consultorios….**

-Me la llevare.

-Padre…

-Esa es mi decisión.

-Murakami-sama, su nieta estará bien aquí, las visitas de sus amigos la pueden ayudar.

-Lo se. Pero en Canadá están los mejore especialistas, ellos harán todo lo posible. Esa es mi ultima palabra-Salió del lugar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tiempo después….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El tren andaba mientras una ligera lluvia bañaba las calles y la ventana del tren, por su lado las gotas que caían por la ventana resbalaban mientras creaban carreras entre ellas. Era un viaje corto de cinco estaciones, pero la lluvia no dejaba cambiar al tren, creaba un retraso. El tren estaba lleno ya no cabía ni un alma, para suerte de muchos la siguiente estación tenia una correspondencia. Hoy había algo bueno, desde la mañana había estado el clima así, una que otra vez se preguntaba porque las escuelas estaban abiertas con esta clase de clima, nunca lo entendería, los pequeños hoy no tuvieron clases, pero claro como siempre la preparatoria de la ciudad tenia clases normales y era pero para lo de ultimo año; para suerte suya el estaba en segundo.

Al llegar a la estación las puertas se abrieron, dejando al tren vacío. Aunque había uno que otro asiento vacío el prefirió ir recargado en la puerta contraria. Para matar el tiempo saco un libro y comenzó a leerlo; sin antes darle un vistazo al mapa de la ret ferroviaria, localizada la estación, solo a cuatro estaciones y lo pero que aun llovía, y volvió a maldecir su día. Volvió a fijar su mirada al libro, pero al bajar la vista, volvió a ver la silueta, esa silueta que podía reconocer en cualquier parte del mundo. Bajo el libro de golpe y la vio nuevamente, la chica a la cual quería volver a ver a la que no podía olvidar, ella estaba sentada a la mitad del bajón justo frente a el.

-… ¿Shizen?...-Murmuro.

Y era ella, no lo pida creer, la castaña estaba viva y además con el mismo uniforme. La chica al darse cuenta que era observada alzo la vista hasta toparse con los ojos del chico. Ambos cruzaron miradas por unos minutos, hasta que se abrieron las puertas y entro más gente al igual que salió. Al volverse a cerrar, Goenji no volvió a encontrar la mirada verde-azulada de Shizen.

**.**

**.**

**Al otro día…**

**.**

**.**

La pereza desapareció, dando lugar a la ilusión, el cansancio se fue y la felicidad apareció, como cuando el sol sale después de la lluvia, haciendo que el frio se valla y el calor gobierne. El chico tomo un baño, se cambio de ropa lo más rápido posible, tomo sus cosas y salió rumbo a la escuela. El trayecto se hizo corto y le fue extraño. Al llegar a la escuela entro a su salón de clases y se dirigió a su puesto.

-Valla llegas temprano. Que te paso hoy Goenji-Bromeo Kidou.

-Algo extraordinario-Contesto-Ayer vi a Shizen.

-….

-La vi en el tren.

-¿Estas seguro de que era ella?-Dijo-Pudo haber sido otra persona-

-No, estoy seguro que era ella

-… Pero Endo me dijo que estaba en Okinawa….-Dijo sin pensar-

-¡Endo y tu lo sabían! ¿¡Porque no me lo dijeron!?

-Lo que pasa es que…. Ella no recuerda nada…. Bueno solo lo esencial, ósea su familia.

-….

-Endo me dijo que no te lo dijera, porque sabe que te afectaría la noticia.

Endo no era un tonto después de todo, el mejor que nadie sabia lo impórtate que Shizen, su prima, para el goleador, fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho. Además Endo le prometió no decirle nada a el, si la castaña despertaba.

**_Flashback._**

Los dos chicos se encontraban cerca de la torre de metal. Ambos veían la maravillosa vista, mientras soplaba la brisa vespertina.

-Goenji yo…..-Hablo Endo-Quiero hablarte de lago importante.

-Dime Endo.

-Si mi prima despertara y no recuperara la memoria ¿Qué harías?

-Endo…-Pensó su repuesta-No lo quiero saber…..-Respuesta que sorprendió al chico de la bandana-Es más importante que ustedes como su familia estén con ustedes.

Hubo un pequeño silencio

-Endo…. Quiero que me prometas algo.

-Claro, dime.

-Si…. Si Shizen llegara a despertar y perder la memoria… No lo quiero saber…..

-Pero…

-Es mejor saber que sigue dormida.

-Goenji-Endo se sorprendió-Te lo prometo.

**_Fin Flashback._**

-_Endo te acordaste…-_Pensó el peli crema.

Kidou sonrió, aunque le sorprendía la madures que su amigo podía tener, el sentía un alivio inexplicable, tal vez solo tal vez era una buena idea que su amiga recordara sola toda su vida.

Las clases comenzaron y siguieron su curso, mientras unos chicos se aburrían por las clases, otros simplemente ponían atención y tomaban apuntes. Shizen hacia lo segundo, era lo más increíble, nunca había puesto intención a la aburridísima clase de historia.

-Shizen-Le hablo su primo dándole un papelito que decía:

-"_¿Hoy te quedaras o iras conmigo?_

_-"No Mamoru hoy me quedare, quiero leer algo en la biblioteca"_

_-"¿Otra vez?"_

_-"Pues… Si, quiero terminar de leer el libro"_

_-"De acuerdo, te veré en casa"_

Al concluir las clases Goenji se despidió de Kidou y subió a la azotea, para poder pensar en una solución a sus problemas.

Mientras al otro lado de la escuela la ojiverde se despidió de Endo para luego caminar hacia la biblioteca, pero antes de llegar sintió deseos de ir a la azotea, un extraño deseo que decidió seguir, subió las escaleras las cuales le parecieron interminables. Al llegar al ultimo escalón, tomo la palanca de la puerta, pero le empezaron a sudar las manos y por una razón ilógica que ella no entendía, su corazón empezó a acelerarse, pero no le dio importancia y abrió la puerta, topándose con un chico.

-Perdón, no pensé que había alguien. Disculpa.-El chico se giro al reconoce aquella voz.

-Shizen… Eres…

-… Yo te….-Pensó por unos momentos.

No sabia porque se le hacia tan conocido aquel chico, hasta que un recuerdo de su infancia llego a su mete. El recuerdo de un pequeño de su edad consolándola por la muerte de su padre, con la frase: "_Tienes a un ángel en el cielo, que te cuidara exclusivamente a ti"_

-¿Goenji?... ¿¡Goenji!?-Corrió hacia el y lo abrazo, el correspondió el abrazo, mientras le daba una vuelta en el aire-¡Goenji, al fin eres tu!

-Me reconociste… ¿Cómo?...-Dijo el chico sumamente asombrado.

-Tonto, como voy a olvidar a mi mejor amigo, aquel que me salvo de caer a un pozo.

-Shizen tu….

-También recuerdo a Kidou, Sakuma, Genta, a todo Raimon y al Inazuma Japón-Conto con los dedos-La verdad los recordé antes, pero…. Sentía que alguien me faltaba, alguien sumamente importante en mi vida… Mi mejor amigo Shuu-chan. Había algo que me decía a gritos que te recordara…... Un sentimiento extraño y que siempre había sentido.

-Shizen…. Extrañe tus discursos enormes…

-Si, lo se ¡hablo muchisisisisimo!

-Te extrañe.

-Yo también…

Ambos quedaron a centímetros, que rompieron con un cálido y tierno beso, que ambos habían ansiado desde hace tiempo, algo que seria inolvidable para ambos. Goenji la tomo por la cintura y ella rodeo sus brazos en su cuello, así profundizaron el beso, aquel mágico he inolvidable momento. Aquel momento en el que dejaron al mundo rodar, en donde no les importaba lo que sucediera a su alrededor, solo les importaba lo que ambos Vivian. Al paso de unos momentos tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxigeno, ese elemento tan importante para la vida, tenia que ser el saboteador de aquel momento.

-Shizen…... Se que debí decirte esto antes, pero no me atreví. Desde algún tiempo, yo me enamore de ti, y no solo eso, yo pensé que será pasajero pero… Cada segundo, minuto, hora y día que pasaba contigo me hacia queme enamorara más de ti, al punto de llegar a amate.

-Yo….

-Se que tu no sientes lo…..-Shizen lo callo con otro beso, en donde ambos olvidaron su orgullo, ese orgullo que a ambos no los dejaba continuar-…. Yo también te amo Shuuya Goenji.

-….. ¡Espera que dijiste!

-Si…. Y si quieres lo grito…. ¡Yo te…..-Goenji le tapo la boca.

-No…. Con eso me basta

_"__Me sumerjo en las olas congeladas_  
_donde el pasado vuelve a la vida._  
_Lucho contra el miedo debido al dolor egoísta _  
_y funciona todo el tiempo,_  
_me quedo quieto, justo antes de que nos estrellemos,_  
_porque ambos sabemos lo que va a pasar,_  
_nuestro reloj sigue andando hasta que rompa tu vidrio,_  
_y me ahogue en ti otra vez…."_

* * *

**Es todo! n.n Espero que les haya gustado y que no haya sido muy cursi, la verdad me costo escribirlo... No me gusta el romance ñ.ñ Extraño**

**La canción se llama Clarity de Zeed, pero me encanta la versión de James Maslow :3 Aunque no pensaba en poner la canción, solo de repente la escuche y me gusto ñ.ñ y pensaba en continuarlo... quien sabe lo que suceda... :D**

**Gracias por leer...**

**Seee you!**

**:D**


End file.
